


洪流第42章

by nkll



Category: nkll
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkll/pseuds/nkll





	洪流第42章

第四十二章   
  
裴聿犹豫了一下，徐涓在近距离看见他睫毛微动，眼神落到自己唇上，似乎在衡量什么。  
徐涓不喜欢太被动，等待对方“处决”自己是一种煎熬，只一两秒，他就忍不住了，不管裴聿愿不愿意，又一次主动亲了上去。  
  
这次他没被推开。  
他全身压上去，把裴聿推到沙发床上。裴聿不太配合，却又狠不下心彻底拒绝他，摆出一副半推半就的姿态，果真是纸老虎，亏得徐涓被他恐吓这么久。  
  
心里有了底气，动作也就放肆了。  
徐涓把很早以前欺负裴聿的那股劲儿使了出来，活像一块年糕，糊在裴聿身上，抱得紧，亲得热烈，让裴聿又气又恼，还喘不上气，抗拒不了。  
  
徐涓觉得自己的确有点恶劣，最喜欢这种调戏良家少男的戏码，死性难改。  
奇的是，裴聿跟他在一起这么久，以前情热的时候，也没少互相动手动脚，可裴聿仍然不改良家本质，一做这种事就脸红，可能这就是处男的局限性吧。  
  
徐涓一边吻裴聿，一边飞快地回想了一下，家里有润滑剂和安全套吗？他不记得了，好像是有？  
但翻找需要一定的时间，徐涓现在一步都不想离开，如果不趁热打铁，以后恐怕就没有这么好的机会了。  
  
他怕裴聿拒绝，使坏前先示弱，黏糊糊地贴着裴聿几乎被他咬肿的唇，细声细气道：“裴老师，我想要那个。”  
“什么？”  
裴聿唇角泛湿，在书房的灯光下闪着亮亮的水渍，那是他留下的痕迹，徐涓头脑一热，连舔带咬地继续亲，亲得两人都气息紊乱了才道：“要你。”  
“……”  
他伸手去解裴聿的裤子，解开皮带、纽扣，拉链往下一滑，那暧昧的金属摩擦声像一道暗号，令人面红耳赤。  
  
裴聿的神情微微一变，原本按在他肩膀的手有点僵硬。  
徐涓从他看自己的眼神里读懂了他的心思，“你果然就是想睡我”。  
可是，想睡他有错吗？  
徐涓跟裴聿对视了一眼，忽然觉得，裴聿的表情太微妙，颇有几分“我把第一次给了你，你就不会再珍惜我”的既视感，徐涓没忍住，“扑哧”一声笑了出来。  
裴聿的表情顿时更精彩了。  
  
“我就是想睡你啊。”徐涓坦诚道，“但我不想只睡一次，我想睡一辈子，可以吗？”  
他是个惯会用问句的人，可问是问了，却不给裴聿回答的机会，直接上手解决。  
  
裴聿今天穿了一条深黑色的内裤，徐涓把手伸进去时，感到了紧绷感。  
越紧绷，他和裴聿贴得越近，他的手沿着裴聿的人鱼线往下摸，深入到丛林深处，握住了那条巨龙。  
  
比他想象的大。  
以前也摸过，每次握进手里，都会让他有点不适，但反过来想，男人大一点无论如何不能算缺点，这是裴聿的加分项。  
  
徐涓安慰好自己，攥住那根柱体慢慢地撸动，它就在他手里变得更粗更大了，裴聿的呼吸打在他脸上，热得发烫。  
沙发床还是太小了，两个大男人挤在一起有点难受，但也更亲密，徐涓的全部重量几乎都压在裴聿身上，胯骨贴着自己手，手在裴聿裤子里，一边为裴聿服务，一边慢慢地耸动着胯，在裴聿身上蹭动。  
  
裴聿脸皮薄，受不了这种玩法，只几分钟就熬不住了，忽然抓住徐涓的手腕，把他的手抽了出来。  
徐涓微微一怔，来不及询问，裴聿便亲自抽掉皮带，把裤子解得更开，然后突然搂着他掉转位置，压在他身上。  
“……”  
裴聿脸颊微红，眼神却沉沉的，模仿他刚才的动作，把他的裤子脱了，只剩一条内裤。  
  
裴聿拽住他内裤的边缘，往下一拉。  
徐涓已经勃起的性器弹了出来，下半身毫无遮掩地暴露在空气里，有点凉。  
  
“让我来。”裴聿的嗓音比刚才粗重了几分，他可能笃定了徐涓现在没有跟他唱反调的底气，口吻中暗含不容拒绝的气势，稳稳地压着徐涓。  
徐涓确实没有动，但心里有点慌。  
他从对裴聿见色起意开始，一直觊觎人家的肉体，但他比较想操裴聿，而不是反过来。  
  
反过来虽然也没什么大不了，但——  
好比一个不爱吃香菜的人，你非要逼他吃香菜，即使香菜没毒，他心里也难免会有点不舒服。  
  
可事到如今，能有亲热的机会已经很不容易了，哪还有余地计较什么香菜不香菜的？  
徐涓的确是没底气跟裴聿唱反调。  
他有苦难言，更怕裴聿技术不过关，连他的安全都保证不了，这实在有点吓人。  
  
徐涓正犹豫呢，裴聿已经开始了。  
他下半身被脱光了，衬衫还完好地穿着，裴聿的手从衣服下摆伸进去，沿着他的腰往上摸，另一手在臀后徘徊了一阵，突然捏了捏他的屁股。  
“……”  
徐涓一愣，窘迫得要命，裴聿偏偏一脸正经，好像很好奇似的，故意试探他的反应。  
  
“你别闹。”  
“我闹什么了？”裴聿冷冷地瞧着他，“不能捏吗？”  
“……”  
徐涓敢怒不敢言，裴聿见他这么不乐意，故意又捏了一把。  
这回徐涓不吭声了，但他不说话就等于默许，裴聿的手在他屁股上作乱，把那两瓣臀肉捏了又捏，见他没反应，手掌便使上了力，重重地揉搓、按压，徐涓从一开始的不适和窘迫，渐渐有些异样的感觉涌上心头，让他觉得空气太热，躁得慌。  
  
裴聿确实不太懂技巧，但折磨人的本事无师自通。  
裴聿八成是故意不想让他爽，不安分的手掌在他身上这里摸摸，那里捏捏，只要他给出不同的反应，他就要反复遭罪。  
  
徐涓忍不住低喘了一声，讨饶似的黏住裴聿，两手挂在他脖子上，“裴老师，你干什么呢。”呼吸又热又潮湿，吹在裴聿耳畔，“你把我当面团吗？再捏一会天都亮了。”  
“……”  
“还做不做了？你不会就换我来。”徐涓作势要翻身，裴聿却把他按了下去。  
  
“当然会。”裴聿强装出一副老手的样子，镇定地问，“润滑剂在哪？”  
“不知道。”  
“不知道？”  
“我不记得了，搬家时好像带过来一点，但我不知道放哪了。”  
徐涓有点尴尬，裴聿比他更尴尬，但裴聿撑得住，那表情好像什么事都没发生，他突然放开徐涓，下去找润滑剂去了。  
  
“……”  
徐涓光腿躺在沙发床上，两眼望天，心中默默地数秒。  
好在裴聿没让他等太久，不到两分钟就把东西拿回来了，然后当着他的面拆封。  
  
徐涓觉得自己在受刑。  
每分每秒都被慢放了，直到裴聿抬起他的腿，让他两腿分开架在自己腰上，然后掰开他的屁股，把润滑剂往里面弄。  
  
“……”徐涓的头皮都要炸了，瞬间条件反射地想踢人，但裴聿把他的两条腿牢牢地按在自己胳膊下，他挣动的时候，大腿内侧摩擦着裴聿的白衬衫——  
裴聿的衣服一件没脱，只把裤子拉链解开了，上身乍一看仍然禁欲，一丝不苟，却被他赤裸的大腿夹住了。  
  
徐涓羞耻得想找个地缝钻进去，偏偏裴聿不让他称心。  
裴聿知道他脚踝敏感，忽然捉住他的右脚脚腕，高高一抬，垫在自己肩上，然后握着他的脚踝慢慢地抚摸，徐涓浑身发颤，右腿酥麻得仿佛失去了知觉，就在他尽力控制自己冷静一点时，裴聿单手扶住自己的性器，对准他灌满润滑剂的穴口，突然插了进来。  
  
“啊——”徐涓发出一声短促的叫声，是痛的。  
太大了，他感觉到那根凶器只进来一点点，蘑菇头才被吞进穴口，柱身尚未完全插入，但他已经受不了了。  
  
“裴、裴聿……”徐涓颤声道，“你轻点行吗？”  
“我还什么都没做。”  
裴聿很冤，听声音似乎也有点慌，到了这种时候，他的纸老虎皮已经披不住了，徐涓越不让他进去，他越紧张，身上都开始冒汗了，掐着徐涓的腰，慢慢地往深处顶。  
  
可能是没做好扩充，里面太紧了。  
徐涓尽力地放松了，可无济于事，他两腿发颤，裴聿插得越深，他颤得越厉害，等到整根没入时，徐涓已经说不出话了，那种微妙的痛感和饱胀感让他有一种整个人都被贯穿的错觉，陌生得令人恐惧，又混杂几分难言的新鲜感，让他忍不住想一探究竟。  
  
徐涓轻轻吐出口气，才插进来而已，就感觉自己的力气被消耗光了。  
裴聿在里面停了一会，见他没有不良反应才开始挺动腰胯，抽插了起来。  
  
一开始是缓慢的。  
裴聿可能有几分试探的意思，那根凶器被他的臀肉裹在中间，插到最深处时，两人肉体相贴，黏腻的液体沾到裴聿身上，随着反复的抽送，蹭得徐涓屁股上一片湿迹。  
那是润滑剂，可能也有别的液体。  
他渐渐觉得不痛了，注意力被快感占据，裴聿在他体内如何作怪的，感受就清晰了起来。  
  
他后知后觉地发现，裴聿好像没戴套。  
他刚想开口询问，裴聿忽然用力一撞，徐涓被撞得腰一软，声音到了嘴边瞬间变调，成为一声猫叫似的呻吟。  
  
“……”打死徐涓都想不到，他竟然会发出这么夸张的叫床声。  
裴聿也没想到，但实打实地被刺激到了，插在他身体里的性器骤然涨大一圈，那和风细雨般的节奏也转成了狂风暴雨，徐涓的脚踝被勒得生疼，裴聿快速地挺动腰身，抽出再插入，狠狠地操他。  
  
“慢、慢点……”  
“疼吗？”  
“疼……”  
“真的？”裴聿每一下都插得又深又重，不知碰到了什么地方，徐涓猛地一颤，脚背绷成一条直线，过电似的，从脸红到了脚趾尖。  
  
裴聿似有所觉，对着那个地方又撞了几下。  
徐涓的腰已经软了，没骨头似的，被撞得直晃。但沙发床就这么大，裴聿把他逼到了死角，他无处可退，为了不掉到地上去，他本能地直起身，把腿放到裴聿腰上，整个人贴上去，往裴聿怀里钻。  
  
这一套动作太黏人了，毫不掩饰的依赖讨好到了裴聿，男人骨子里的占有欲会在做爱时无限放大，裴聿抱紧了他，一边用力地顶弄，一边吻他。  
徐涓虽然不习惯，倒也放得开。  
他不刻意忍耐，被弄得舒服了就小声叫裴聿，沙哑的嗓音混着十足的色情感，裴聿被他叫得眼睛都红了，发狠地深深操他，动作又快又激烈，徐涓的脸贴在裴聿肩膀上，这个半坐的姿势能进得更深——  
  
“哈啊……裴聿……太深了……”  
“不舒服吗？”  
“舒、舒服……但是你太大了……啊啊……啊！轻点……！”  
  
裴聿八成是对他怀恨在心，他越求饶，操得越狠。  
徐涓的眼泪都被逼出来了，他坐在裴聿腿上，屁股下面是裴聿的西装裤，由于他下身一片泥泞，越插体液越多，裴聿的裤子也被他弄湿了。  
他紧紧闭着眼睛，在不停的剧烈晃动里意识越发模糊，已经到了极限。  
  
裴聿一手揽住他的腰，紧紧抱着他，另一手在前面抚慰他的性器。  
徐涓恍惚地放弃了一切动作，任由裴聿随便摆弄他，事实上现在无论裴聿怎么弄，他都觉得自己离升天不远了。  
  
但裴聿并没有因为他敏感的状态对他温柔，可能觉得这个姿势不太方便发挥，裴聿忽然放下他，让他趴在沙发上背对自己，从后入位插了进去。  
这个姿势更加简单粗暴。  
裴聿也到了紧要关口，摆正了他发软的两腿，掐紧他的腰，一下下狠狠地操进去，再拔出来，翻来覆去弄了几十下，每次都对准徐涓最敏感的位置，重重地撞上去。  
  
徐涓不知道自己现在是什么表情，八成很淫乱。  
但到了这种境地想控制也控制不住，那粗到令人恐惧的凶器让他尝到了甜头，准确地说，是他的身体尝到了甜头，穴肉紧紧吸咬着裴聿，贪婪地挽留，全身细胞都不听他指挥，渴望裴聿操得更用力、对他更粗暴——  
  
徐涓的呻吟声已经不成调子，高潮时，他听见裴聿伏在他背上粗喘了一声，紧接着，体内那根性器捅到最深处，激烈地射了出来。  
  
“……”  
内射是一个相当刺激人的过程，徐涓双手抓紧了沙发，双眼失神地趴在那里，起不来了。  
  
直到裴聿慢慢地从他体内离开，将他翻转过来，抱进怀里。  
  
“你不是嘴巴挺厉害的么？”裴聿搂紧了他的腰，冷哼了声，“怎么被我弄成这副样子？”  
“……”  
这是来自处男的嘲讽，徐涓噎了一下，选择闭嘴。  
  
裴聿却不放过他，非要逼他认输似的，又抓到他的脚踝上，察觉到他轻轻一颤才满意，又问：“怎么样，还来吗？”  
  
“不——”  
徐涓刚开口，裴聿打断他，强横地说：“不行，我还要。”  
徐涓：“……”  
那你还问我干嘛！  
  
  
  



End file.
